I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Inuyasha-Kagome66
Summary: Inuyasha is the prince of the Western lands; Kagome is the princess of the Eastern lands. At a young age, their parents deicide that they were to wed, but there is a little problem; they hate each other’s guts. -MORE SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. To Be Wed!

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

**_Summary: Inuyasha is the prince of the Western lands; Kagome is the princess of the Eastern lands. At a young age, their parents deicide that they were to wed, but there is a little problem; they hate each other's guts. Can they learn to find love, or will they have to call the whole thing off? Inu-Kag-Kik-Kou Mir-San_**

**Hey, this is my first Inuyasha story, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad :P I really have no clue where this story is going, but I promise you it will be…. Interesting to say the least :P It's rated for Inuyasha's mouth, violence, and later,lemon/rape.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all I own is this cool little fluffy thing on my desk… crap, the fan blew it away :P_**

**

* * *

**

**A young boy of about 5 was crouching up in a tree, his form was rigid with concentration, his amber eyes darting around suspiciously; it was obvious he was looking for something, or more than likely, someone. His ears, which were not normal ears, but two cute little doggy ears sitting on top of his head, were straining to hear any kind of sound that would lead him to believe his target was approaching. He sniffed the air for the thousandth time, hoping to get a whiff of the sent he so desired. An evil smirk found its way to his innocent looking face; his target had arrived. **

**A girl that look no older than 5 was walking along a worn dirt path, her long, raven hair was blowing in the breeze, her wide, innocent eyes were staring blankly ahead, a lone tear finding it's way down her cheek. She had been out all morning looking for her lost puppy, and she was now returning to her home, empty handed. She was so caught up in her grief, that she didn't notice a face peeking out at her from the trees above. A victorious yelp reached her ears, and her world was engulfed in a blur of red and white. **

"**Yashie!" She screamed, the lost puppy instantly forgotten. "What did you do that for? I'm gonna get you!" **

"**I'd like to see you try booger brains!" Inuyasha teased, starting to run away. **

"**My name is Kagome, Yashie, stop calling me those mean names!" She screamed trying to catch him.**

**Since Inuyasha is a half-demon, and Kagome merely a human, his speed was too much for her, and she collapsed on the ground panting.**

"**C…Come on pant Ya…Yashie," She panted wiping her brow. "YouPant know your fas…ter pant t..than me."**

**Inuyasha smirked, sticking out his tongue "Hah, Don't you wish you were a demon like me? Well you know what? You can't be one. You're just a stupid little cootie-faced human!"**

**Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, and they started flowing freely down her face. Inuyasha groaned, he hated it when girls cried. He was about to tell Kagome to stop crying when she suddenly got angry. Her little fists balled up, and her eyes were filled with an angry fire. Inuyasha blinked and took a step back, he had never seen Kagome this angry before! **

_'_**_Hey, what did I do to her?'_ He asked himself starting to panic as Kagome started walking towards him, her face set with a rarely seen determination. **

"**I'll make you eat those words Yashie!" she screamed as she tackled the surprised Hanyou.**

"**Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha roared as he rolled on top of her, growling as he did so.**

"**Oh yes I do!" She roared right back at him, starting to tickle him.**

**Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching them from the castle Kagome called her home. Inuyasha and Kagome's parents were watching with amusement as their children rolled around the castle grounds. **

"**Your Kagome is amazing!" The king of the western lands, Inuyasha's father, exclaimed chuckling. "I don't think there is another soul in the world that could pin Inuyasha down that fast, not even his own brother Sesshomaru!" **

**The queen of the Eastern lands, Kagome's mom, let out a girlish giggle. "I just got a crazy idea!"**

**She looked over at her husband, the king of the Eastern lands, and Kagome's father, and whispered something in his ear. Since Inuyasha's father's ears were twenty times better than a normal human, he heard every word they said. **

"**What an excellent idea!" he boomed grinning from ear-to-ear. "I don't know why we didn't think of that before! Our kingdoms could combine, and then we'd be unstoppable!**

"**So it's settled then?" Asked Kagome's mother, not even bothering to hide her delight.**

"**Yes," Agreed Inuyasha's father. "When they come of age, Inuyasha and Kagome will become husband and wife!"**

* * *

**That wasn't too bad... was it? Anyway, as you can see, Inuyasha and Kagome are only 5 here. I'll do a few more chapters of them growing up together, and then we'll get to the main story XD We get to meet Miroku and Sango soon! gasp :DIn case you are wondering, Inuyasha's mother has already died. You will find out what happen later! Something is going to happen to Kagome's dad in the next chapter :( So get ready :P I hope this story doesn't suck too bad, I'm new at all of this ;**


	2. Dealing with Death

Chapter 2

Dealing With Death

Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, I just thought that was a good place to stop :P I'm still new to all of this, so I hope I'm doing a good job ;o Alrighty, this chapter is going to change Inuyasha's life forever. Now you get to see why he's so angry and rude all of the time! Soooo, here we go :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all I own is my pants… actually, they are my cousins oo Dam!

* * *

---Last time on I Won't Say I'm in Love---

"So it's settled then?" Asked Kagome's mother, not even bothering to hide her delight.

"Yes," Agreed Inuyasha's father. "When they come of age, Inuyasha and Kagome will become husband and wife!"

---

---A Year Later---

Kagome and her mother held each other, tears steaming down both of their faces. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening to her, she had been a good little girl! She always listened to her mother, never forgot to say please and thank you, and always treated the servants with the same respect as a noble. She knew from this point on, her life would never be the same.

---

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something," Toutousai, Inuyasha's personal servant, said, looking very sad.

"What is it old man?" asked a very pissed Inuyasha. "I'm waiting for my dad to come home! Quit bothering me! He's already late!"

Inuyasha was in a very foul mood, his father was already a day late coming home. About eight months ago, the Northern Kingdom had declared war on the Eastern and Western kingdoms. Inuyasha's father and Kagome's fathers had joined their armies together, in hopes of defeating the mysterious ruler of the Northern lands. No one knew who ruled over the northern territory. Some said it was human male, with eyes as red as fire, and hair as black as night. Other's say it was a giant spider demon, manipulating others from the shadows, but it didn't matter, for the army of the northern kingdom was twice as big as the Eastern and Western's combined. Nobody knew how one being could rule all of those demons at once; he was obviously a very powerful individual.

Inuyasha didn't care how strong the stupid army was, all he cared about was his father coming home. Toutousai was talking, but he wasn't listening. The only thing he cared about was how mad he was at his father, for not being home… with him.

'He promised he'd be home yesterday, he PROMISED!' Inuyasha thought bitterly, completely drowning out the servant. 'I'm never going to forgive him, never!'

"INUYASHA!" Toutousai yelled, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you listening to me!"

"For the last time old man, leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for your shit!" Inuyasha replied angrily, smirking at the word he just used.

He had heard his dad say that word on many occasions; nobody ever said anything about it. But when HE said that word, everyone would stop and look at him, frowning and muttering to each other, and any of the lady's around him would gasp. He didn't quite know what was wrong about that word; after all, it was just a word.

"Inuyasha, I have something very important to tell you." Toutousai replied, his voice very heavy and sad.

Inuyasha looked at him curiously, anytime he said any 'bad words,' as people called them, Toutousai would either hit him on the head with a large hammer he seemed to always carry around with him, or he would send him to his room, and ground him for the entire day. Whatever he was about to say was way more important then using foul language.

Toutousai then did something completely unexpected; he pulled the young Hanyou into a giant hug. Inuyasha didn't know how to react, so he just sat there, his heart starting to beat faster, Toutousai never hugged him, obviously something was very wrong.

"What is it Toutousai?" He asked, fearing what was about to be said.

"Your father…" Toutousai began his voice cracking. "Your father…"

"What, what about my father!" Inuyasha screamed pulling away from the hug, fear in his wide amber eyes.

"Your father died in battle yesterday, I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was in shock, he couldn't move. Somehow, deep in his heart, he already knew his fater was gone, but it didn't makethe truthany easier. Ever since yesterday, he felt like something was terribly wrong, but he pushed off the feeling and decided his dad could makethe hurt go away when he got back.Toutousai looked at the little boy, and his heart felt like it was about to fall out of his chest. He knew the Hanyou would want to be left alone to grieve, that's how he dealt with his mother's passing, and he didn't want to upset him by trying to comfort him. He started to walk away from the boy, but a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"How?" Inuyasha asked weakly, wanting to know what happened to his father, but at the same wanting to believe this was all a dream, a very bad dream.

Toutousai hesitated, not sure if he should rush into it so soon, but the look in the young hanyou's eyes told him it needed to be done.

"He died a hero," he began looking everywhere but into those sad, amber eyes. "He and the king of the Eastern land's armies were outnumbered 2 to 1; they fought bravely and the dead died with honor. Your father and Kagome's father were fighting back to back, protecting each other from harm. A black priestess caught them off guard, and shot at Kagome's father with a cursed arrow. Your father saw the arrow coming, and jumped out in front of Kagome's father. It took seven more arrows to bring him down, and he managed to slay the dark priestess."

Inuyasha felt a surge of pride shine though his sadness. That was his dad. Always putting other people before himself, and never going down with out a fight.

"What happened to Kagome's dad?" He asked, his thoughts not really on what he was asking.

"He died as well" Toutousai began, his eyes full of pain. "Only one arrow got him, but he was merely a human, after all."

"Alright, go away now" Inuyasha replied suddenly, turning away from his servant. He jumped up and ran outside, towards the forest.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, desperate to get away from the castle, from the reality of it all. It still felt like a dream to him, he knew it wasn't real, but at the same time, he knew it was. He finally reached his destination; a giant tree everyone called the Goshinboku. He jumped up to one of the highest branches, and sat down to think.

'He said he'd always be there for me, after mother died, he promised he'd always be there. Now what dad? What am I supposed to do now!' Inuyasha banged his fist down the branch next to him, the branch cracked in half and fell down towards the ground below. Surprisingly, it didn't make him feel any better.

The grieving Hanyou felt a lone tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, coming to a decision.

'There, one tear for mama, one tear for papa; everything's fair now. From now on, it's just gonna be me, myself, and me. There's gonna be no more tears, and no more crying; nobody is gonna make you feel like this again, not now, not ever.'

With that decided, Inuyasha balled his fists, and walked back to the castle to face his future, a future without his father.

* * *

Ha, sorry this one is short too, I'm surprised I even got one up at all o.o I'm really unhappy with a lot of the wording in this, and I have already had a complaint of it being too dramatic. I'm sorry, I like dramatic :D Just think of how you would feel if you were Inuyasha, if you've noticed, there is going to be more Mr. Nice Hanyou. I'm sorry if this sucks, poo.

mikkey hodge- Heh, thanks, but it's far from perfect :P

Tokyo-Xprss- XD Yes, I am very aware of that, good point!

DragonMisstress325- Heh, I probably would too XD They don't find out until they are a little older though… so nothing to worry about yet ;o

K.M.- I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update everyday, but the chapters might be a little short, I'm trying to make them longer :o

Tsubaki's apprentice- :D Another update for you:D

silver-angel-sakura- Ummm, thanks.. I think O.o I'm glad you like it, and I guess you could call me a n00b oo Actually, it is true, I'm very self-conscious of my writing, and I have no clue what I'm doing! XD


	3. The Voices in her Head

**Chapter 3**

**The Voices**

**Hey, I'm glad people are liking my story :D This chapter is going to be about Kagome dealing with the death of her father, and another surprise 'death I don't think you guys are expecting! Hope you enjoy ;o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all I own is this piece of popcorn under my chair, actually, I just ate it XD**

**

* * *

**

---Last time on I Won't Say I'm in Love---

The grieving Hanyou felt a lone tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, coming to a decision.

'There, one tear for mama, one tear for papa; everything's fair now. From now on, it's just gonna be me, myself, and me. There's gonna be no more tears, and no more crying; nobody is gonna make you feel like this again, not now, not ever.'

With that decided, Inuyasha balled his fists, and walked back to the castle to face his future, a future without his father.

--- A Couple Days Later ---

Kagome had not come out of her room since the message of her father's death was delivered. She refused to eat, drink, and even bathe. Her mother was starting to get worried. She understood how Kagome felt; she had grown up in a very protective environment. The worst thing she's ever had to deal with was losing her, puppy back when she was five. This tragedy must be tearing her apart.

"Kagome?" her mother asked through the door, knocking softly. "Kagome sweetie, can I come in?"

Kagome didn't say anything, she just sat on her bed, staring up blankly at her ceiling. She hadn't moved all day, the only way you could tell she was alive were the occasional moans and sobs heard from behind the door.

Kagome's mom opened the door, and walked over to her daughter. Every time she looked at the empty shell that was her Kagome, she felt her heart drop to the ground.

"Kagome, sweetie," her mother began, not knowing if her daughter was even listening to her. "We have to go to the funeral now, they are having both funerals at once, so Inuyasha will be there; don't you want to see your best friend again?"

Kagome blinked, and felt a new pain well up in her heart. Inuyasha wasn't her best friend, Sango was. Oh gods how she missed Sango; even though she had only known her for 2 years, they were already best friends forever. Sango was only six, but even so, she was already a full fledged demon slayer. Her father was also a demon slayer, and she and her father had gone off to fight the in the war that had taking her father's life.

"I don't want Inuyasha," Kagome began, speaking for the first time since her father's death. "I want Sango."

The queen let out a choked sob, and looked at her daughter's pale, tear stained face. She had been so preoccupied with the death of her husband, she hadn't found time to tell Kagome that Sango's entire family had been killed, and Sango herself had gone missing.

"Oh sweetie," the queen began, not bothering to hide her tears.

"What is it mama?" Kagome asked, not knowing what had brought the sudden change in her emotions. She had only mentioned Sango… oh god no… not her Sango, please not her Sango.

"Mama?" she asked again, tears already flowing down her already tear stained face. "Please no mama, please no……"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Kagome, Sango….. her entire family was killed, she's disappeared, nobody knows where she is, honey, I'm so sorry." Kagome's mother had tears In her eyes, she was staring at her daughter, who was at a loss for words.

Kagome felt like her heart was about to burst, she couldn't take this anymore. Why Sango? Why not that stupid Inuyasha, why Sango?

"Is she dead mama?" Kagome stuttered, tears slowly falling down her read and puffy face.

"I don't know sweetie," Kagome's mom said sadly, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I really don't know. Come on now sweetie, we have to go to the funeral, I'll wait for you to get ready."

"Ok, mama," Kagome said, trying not to let anymore tears fall from her eyes, tying to be strong; for Sango and Papa.

Kagome's mom walked towards the door, taking on last look at her daughter, before exiting the room. Kagome sighed, and started to put on her black dress.

'I love the color black,' she thought miserably, pulling the dress over her head. 'It's my new favorite color, the color of my soul.'

A voice sounded in Kagome's head, a voice full of hope happiness, and… annoyance? 'Come on now,' it said to her. 'You know your souls not 'black.' Quit whining; remember when your puppy ran away? You got over that, you'll get over this.'

Kagome was furious. Whoever was in her head had a lot of never, she tried to keep her voice level as she started to give the voice a piece of her mind.

"Who exactly are you?" she whispered seething, balling her hands in little fists. "What in the heck do you mean I'll get over it? Puppies and Dads ARE NOT the same thing. Whoever you are, get out of my head!"

The voice inside her chuckled; Kagome tried not to scream in frustration.

'Dear child,' it began. 'I'm your conscience; I can't get out of your head. Didn't you……'

The voice trailed off and another voice entered her head. This voice was sad and depressing, and full of anger and hate. Kagome looked around in confusion; why were there so many voices in her head? Was she going crazy?

'Dear Kagome,' the sad voice began, filling Kagome's already hurting soul with more hurt and sadness. 'Don't listen to this nitwit; I'm your real conscience!'

'Are not,' her 'good' conscience began. 'I am!'

'Are not'

'Are too'

'Are not'

'Are too'

'Are not….'

"STOP IT!" Kagome roared, looking frustrated. "Stop acting like little two year olds! As far as I'm concerned, you are both my conscience! It's either that, of I'm going crazy!"

The voices suddenly became quiet, and Kagome just sat there, waiting for one of them to talk.

'Ok then,' her 'evil' conscience began. 'Let's go to the main problem.'

'Yah, let's….' her 'good' conscience started to agree, but it was cut off by her other conscience.

'I'm not talking to you!' Her 'evil' conscience stated, fuming. 'I'm talking to Kagome! You stay out of this!'

'Make me!'

'Oh I will…. You just…..'

"You guys….." Kagome began sweetly, smiling at nothing. "SHUT UP!"

"Ohhhh, rather big words coming from suck a small girl,' her 'evil' conscience replied coolly.

'Watch your mouth missy,' her 'good conscience replied in a warning tone.

"Ugg," Kagome started, rubbing her temples, the tears long gone from her face, thanks to her recent distraction. "You guys are confusing me, do you have names?"

Her consciences were silent for a moment. Kagome waited patiently, as her consciences took their sweet time.

"Well?" Kagome asked, getting impatient.

'No,' her 'good' conscience finally said. 'I don't think we do.'

"Well then, can I name you?" Kagome asked?

'I don't see why not' the 'evil conscience replied smugly. 'Just… don't give me a stupid sissy name, ok?'

Kagome grinned and though hard, trying to figure out a new name for her new 'friends'

"Well fist I need to know if you guys are boys, or girls." She began, her brows furrowed in thought.

'We're neither, the voices stated at the same time. 'We're part of you, we don't have a gender.'

Kagome sighed, an looked around her room, trying to find some source of inspiration.

'I guess I'll just name them like I would a pet,' she thought in her head, thinking they couldn't hear her.

'Excuse me,' her evil conscience began, and her good conscience picked up where the other one left off. 'We're not 'pets;' we're part of you, so don't treat up like we're animals!'

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Heh, Sorry guys"

Unbeknownst to Kagome, her mother had come to her door to lead her to the funerals. She came just in time to see a huge grin plastered on her daughter's face. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as her daughter started to speak to herself.

"Ok guys," Kagome began smiling. I think I've finally got names for you!"

'They better be good' her evil conscience stated, sounding smug.

**

* * *

**

**Heh, hope you liked it, sorry I've not been updating, I've had a lot of things going on :P If your wondering about Sango, she's not really dead, you'll find out what happened to her later! I hope you like the voices, they'll be with Kagome through the rest of the story! The aren't really 'good' and 'evil' one is just more sarcastic then the other XD The reason I left off on the names, is because I need some help. I need two names, that are sort of unisex, to give to the two voices, I just need some ideas, so leave yours in the review area place…. Thing? Heh, time for the reviews!**

silver-angel-sakura- Heh, sorry about the crying :o Poor little Inu ;-;

inuyasha's ear's are so cute- hands you a tissue Here you go :D Updating...now!

Neya- Yah, Kagome takes it pretty hard, after she gets to the funerals it will be even worse :( And yah, Kagome is a miko, we'll find out all about that later :D And yah, that was Tsubaki! Evil snake lady :P I'll try to make the chapters longer :D I don't think this one is very long, but they'll get longer! I promise!

mikkey hodge- yah, I'm planning on this being a long story, I'll be able to work on it more after school is over!

Shippo77379- Heh, I'm glad you like it! I'll be able to update more in a couple of weeks (no more school! yay!) Here's your update :D

RoxyBunny- Thankies :) And yah, this will be the most emotion he shows for a loooooong time. He's going to start acting more like he does in the series, Poor little guy :( And here, you can hold Kagome hold her up squeeze the life out of the little dear! I hope this chapter was what you wanted :D And you'll se who becomes king in the next cahpter, remember, he has a brother! An older brother :P

angicakesisinuyashasluvr- Thanks, and yah, Sesshy is going to become the new king! Kikyou will be in it a little later, and I won't tell you if it will be Inu/Kag or Inu/Kik, but I'll give you a hint: I hat Kikyou :P Hehe, romantic tension coming your way!

inumatchmaker- :D Here's an update for you!


End file.
